


Heh

by SAKURA_JADE



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURA_JADE/pseuds/SAKURA_JADE
Summary: Just a work from my Tumblr: dudeidkwhattoputformyusernameDamian x readerHigh School auEnjoy!!Pʟᴏᴛ: Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴀss ᴄʟᴏᴡɴ. Bᴀsɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ᴀɴ ᴀssʜᴏʟᴇ. Oɴᴇ ᴅᴀʏ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴜʟʟ ᴀ ᴘʀᴀɴᴋ ᴏɴ Dᴀᴍɪᴀɴ Wᴀʏɴᴇ. Hɪɢʜ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ᴀᴜLᴇᴛ's ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴀʏ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ᴀɴ ᴜɴᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴜʀɴ...
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Heh

**Author's Note:**

> It contains a slight make out session, so give this a miss if u can't handle it. Tysm

Kᴇʏ:   
ʏ/ɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ  
L/N ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟᴀsᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ  
ʙ/ɴ ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ's ɴᴀᴍᴇ

(A/N: ɪ ʜᴠ 0 ɪᴅᴇᴀ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛғ ᴀᴍᴇʀɪᴄᴀɴ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟs ᴡᴏʀᴋ. I'ᴍ SɪɴGᴀᴘOʀEᴀɴ.)

"ʜᴇʜ," sʜᴇ sᴍɪʀᴋᴇᴅ

ʏ/ɴ ʟ/ɴ, ᴀssʜᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴀss, ᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ғᴏᴛ ʜᴇʀ ɴᴏᴛᴏʀɪᴏᴜs ᴘʀᴀɴᴋs sʜᴇ'ᴅ ᴘᴜʟʟᴇᴅ ᴏɴ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛs ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀs ᴀʟɪᴋᴇ.

ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇss ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ. ɢᴏᴏᴅ ɢᴏᴅ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʀɪᴄᴋs sʜᴇ ʜᴀs ᴜᴘ ʜᴇʀ sʟᴇᴇᴠᴇs ᴡʜᴇɴ sʜᴇ ɢᴇᴛs ᴘɪssᴇᴅ ᴏғғ.

sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs sʟʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴜɴɴɪɴɢ. ʜᴇʀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ɢɪʀʟ ғᴀᴄ̧ᴀᴅᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ sᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sʜᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ sᴜsᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴏғ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴜʟᴘʀɪᴛ ᴏғ ᴀɴʏ ᴘʀᴀɴᴋs sʜᴇ'ᴅ ᴘᴜʟʟᴇᴅ.

sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ғɪᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ, ᴛᴏᴏ. ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ʙᴏʏ ʟɪᴋᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ, sᴏᴍᴇ ɢɪʀʟs ɪɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇᴅ. ɢɪʀʟs ᴇɴᴠɪᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴏᴅʏ. sʟᴇɴᴅᴇʀ, ᴛᴀʟʟ, ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴄᴜʀᴠᴇs. ᴏʜ ᴛʜᴏsᴇ ᴄᴜʀᴠᴇs, ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ɢɪʀʟ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴅɪᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇᴍ.

sʜᴇ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ɪɴғᴀᴛᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴs ᴀɴᴅ ᴊᴇʟᴇᴏᴜsʏ. ɪғ sʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅɴ'ᴛ, sʜᴇ'ᴅ ʙᴇ ʙʟɪɴᴅ.

ғᴜɴɴʏ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛʏᴘɪᴄᴀʟ ɢɪʀʟʏ ɢɪʀʟs ɢᴇᴛ ғʟᴀᴛᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴄᴏɴғᴇssɪᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʀᴇᴄᴇɪᴠᴇ.

sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ɴᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴛʏᴘɪᴄᴀʟ ɢɪʀʟ. sʜᴇ'ᴅ sᴄᴏғғ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ᴀᴡᴀʏ, ᴏɴʟʏ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏᴏʀ ʙᴏʏ/ɢɪʀʟ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sʜɪᴛ ᴇᴍʙᴀʀʀᴀssᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇᴍsᴇʟᴠᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴅᴀʏ ᴅᴜᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ᴘʀᴀɴᴋs.

ʜᴏᴡ sʜᴇ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪғᴇ. ʙᴏʀᴇᴅ? ᴘʀᴀɴᴋ. ʜʏᴘᴇᴅ? ᴘʀᴀɴᴋ. ᴄᴏɴғᴇssɪᴏɴ? ᴘʀᴀɴᴋ. ᴀɴɴᴏʏᴇᴅ? ᴘʀᴀɴᴋ. ᴘɪssᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴜᴄᴋ ᴏғғ? ᴘʀᴀɴᴋ.

ʜᴇʜ. ʜᴇʀ ɴɪᴄᴋɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴘʀᴀɴᴋ.

ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ʀᴇᴄᴇɴᴛʟʏ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴘɪssᴇᴅ ᴏғғ ʙʏ Dᴀᴍɪᴀɴ Wᴀʏɴᴇ.

ᴡʜʏ? ʜᴇ ғᴜᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘʀᴏᴊᴇᴄᴛ.

sʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴍᴇᴛɪᴄᴜʟᴏᴜsʟʏ ᴘʟᴀɴɴᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜʟᴛɪᴍᴀᴛᴇ ᴘʀᴀɴᴋ. sʜᴇ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs sᴍᴀʀᴛ, ʙᴜᴛ sʜᴇ, ᴡᴀs sᴍᴀʀᴛᴇʀ.

ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ, ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs sʜᴏᴡ ᴛɪᴍᴇ.

sʜᴇ sᴛᴜᴅɪᴇᴅ ʜɪs ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴍᴏᴠᴇs. ʟᴇᴀʀɴᴛ ʜᴏᴡ ʜᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ, ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪsᴇᴅ ʜɪs sᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇ ʙʏ ʜᴀʀᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ʜɪs ᴅᴀɪʟʏ ʀᴏᴜᴛɪɴᴇs.

ᴀ ɢɪʀʟ's ɢᴏᴛᴛᴀ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴏ sʜᴇ's ʜɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴏɴ~

sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴀs ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ. sʜᴇ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ʜᴇ sᴀᴛ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅ, ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ'ᴅ ʜᴇ ɢᴏ, ᴡʜᴏ'ᴅ ʜᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ.

ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀs ᴡᴇʀᴇ sɪᴍᴘʟᴇ.

ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴀss, ʙʀᴏᴏᴅ, ᴄʟᴀss ᴛᴏ ᴛᴏɪʟᴇᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴄʟᴀss, ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ.

sʜᴇ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀɴ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴍɪɴᴅ. ᴛʏᴘɪᴄᴀʟ sɴᴀᴛᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ ɢʀᴀʙ.

sʜᴇ sᴀᴜɴᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ, ᴘʟᴏᴘᴘɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀsᴇʟғ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴇᴀᴛ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴜʀᴛʜᴇsᴛ ᴄᴏʀɴᴇʀ, ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛʟʏ ᴏᴘᴘᴏsɪᴛᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ Dᴀᴍɪᴀɴ.

sʜᴇ'ᴅ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ sᴜʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ sᴏ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ғᴇᴡ ᴡᴇᴇᴋs, sᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ'ᴅ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ sʜᴇ'ᴅ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ sᴇᴀᴛs.

ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅ.

sᴏ sʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇᴅ sᴛᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ. ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ᴛɪʟʟ ʟɪʟ ᴡᴀʏɴᴇ sʜᴏᴡs ʜɪs ᴀss ᴜᴘ.

7.08 ᴀ.ᴍ. 2 ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs.

sʜᴇ ᴡᴀɪᴛᴇᴅ, ʀᴇᴄɪᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ sᴄʜᴇᴍᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴇᴀᴅ.

7.10 ᴀ.ᴍ. ʙɪɴɢᴏ.

ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ᴡᴀs ʜᴇʀᴇ.

ɢɪᴠɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴀ ᴄᴜʀᴛ ɴᴏᴅ, ʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ʜɪs ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜsᴜᴀʟ sᴇᴀᴛ.

sʜᴇ ᴡᴀɪᴛᴇᴅ. ғɪᴠᴇ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs, ᴛᴇɴ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs, ғɪғᴛᴇᴇɴ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs. ʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʙʟᴇ, sʜᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴀᴅ, ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴏᴡ sʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀsᴛ ғᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴇᴇᴋs.

ᴏɴʟʏ ʜᴇʀ ғɪғᴛʜ ᴘᴀɢᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ʙᴏʀᴇᴅ. ᴄʀᴜᴍᴘʟɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴘɪᴇᴄᴇ ᴏғ ᴘᴀᴘᴇʀ, sʜᴇ ᴛʜʀᴇᴡ ɪᴛ ʀᴀɴᴅᴏᴍʟʏ, ʜɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ.

ᴛʜᴇʏ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙɪᴄᴋᴇʀ. Hᴇʜ. Fᴜɴ.

ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʀɴᴇʀ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴇʏᴇ, sʜᴇ sᴀᴡ ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ sʜᴀᴋᴇ ʜɪs ʜᴇᴀᴅ. ʜᴇʜ.

sʜᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴏᴏᴋ, ғʟɪᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴘᴀɢᴇs ᴀɪᴍʟᴇssʟʏ. sʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴘɪᴇᴄᴇ ᴏғ ʙᴜʙʙʟᴇ ɢᴜᴍ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴀɢ, ᴘᴏᴘᴘɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜ, ᴄʜᴇᴡɪɴɢ ɪᴛ.

sʜᴇ ɢʟᴀɴᴄᴇᴅ sɪᴅᴇᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴛ ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ, ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴀs ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴀᴡᴀʏ.

sʜᴇ sᴍɪʟᴇᴅ.

Dᴀᴍɪᴀɴ ᴜsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴇsᴛᴇʀ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ʙᴏᴏᴋs. ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴠᴏᴄᴀʙᴜʟᴀʀʏ ɪs ᴛᴏᴏ ʟɪᴍɪᴛᴇᴅ. ʜᴇ sᴀɪᴅ. ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴡs. ʜᴇ sᴀɪᴅ.

sʜᴇ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ. ʜᴇʜ, ᴡʜᴏ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙʟᴀᴍᴇ ʜᴇʀ, sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴀ ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ, ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴏғ ᴀ STEM ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ. (Sᴄɪᴇɴᴄᴇ, ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ, ᴇɴɢɪɴᴇᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀᴛʜᴇᴍᴀᴛɪᴄs.)

Sᴏ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ʙᴇɢᴜɴ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴅɪᴄᴋᴇɴs, ʜᴇ ʀᴏsᴇ ᴀɴ ᴇʏᴇʙʀᴏᴡ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ.

ʙᴜᴛ ғɪɢᴜʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴛᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴀᴅᴠɪᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴀᴅ.

Aɴʏᴡᴀʏs, ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋ, 7.30 ᴀ.ᴍ.

sʜᴇ sᴀᴡ ʜɪᴍ sᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴀssʀᴏᴏᴍ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴅᴏᴏʀ.

ʙɪɴɢᴏ.

ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴏɴ sᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇ.

sʜᴇ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ sᴜʀᴇ ʜᴇ ʟᴇғᴛ, ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʜᴜʀʀɪᴇᴅʟʏ ɢʀᴀʙʙɪɴɢ ʜɪs ʙᴀɢ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ.

sʜᴇ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ sᴜʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴜɴ ᴀ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ's ᴜsᴜᴀʟ ʀᴏᴜᴛᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴏɪʟᴇᴛ.

ᴘᴀssɪɴɢ ᴄʟᴀssᴍᴀᴛᴇs ᴀɴᴅ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟᴍᴀᴛᴇs, ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʟʟ ʀᴀɪsᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴇʏᴇʙʀᴏᴡs ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ.

sʜᴇ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴɪɴɢ ʟᴏᴏᴋs, ᴏɴʟʏ ғᴏᴄᴜsɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ɢᴏᴀʟ.

sʜᴇ ᴅᴀsʜᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ 7A, ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ's ʜᴏᴍᴇʀᴏᴏᴍ. ᴅᴜᴍᴘɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀɢ ʙᴇsɪᴅᴇ ʙ/ɴ, sʜᴇ ᴘᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜʟᴇssʟʏ.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BAG!?!" sʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ sᴄʀᴇᴀᴍ.

"ʏᴏ, ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀɢ, ɢᴏᴛᴛᴀ ʀᴜɴ," ʏ/ɴ ᴇxᴘʟᴀɪɴᴇᴅ, ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴅᴀsʜɪɴɢ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴏғ 7A.

sʜᴇ sᴀᴡ ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ ᴛʀᴀɪʟɪɴɢ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ. ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʟʟ, ᴡᴀs ʜᴇ ғᴀsᴛ.

ʜᴇ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ʏ/ɴ. ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ʏ/ɴ.

ʙᴇsɪᴅᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴄᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs sᴜsᴘɪᴄɪᴏᴜs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴛɪʀᴇ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ, sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴀss ᴄʟᴏᴡɴ, ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴀʟʟ. ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛ? ᴀ ᴘʀᴀɴᴋsᴛᴇʀ ɪs ᴀ ᴘʀᴀɴᴋsᴛᴇʀ, ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴀʟʟ.

ʏ/ɴ ɢʀɪɴɴᴇᴅ, sǫᴜᴇʟɪɴɢ ʟᴏᴜᴅʟʏ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ɢɪʀʟ. ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇsᴛ. ᴛʜʀɪʟʟs ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴘʀᴀɴᴋs, ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴀʟʟ.

sʜᴇ ᴅᴀsʜᴇᴅ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛᴡᴏ ғʟɪɢʜᴛs ᴏғ sᴛᴀɪʀs, ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴏsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ, ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴀs ʜᴏᴛ ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴀɪʟ.

"ʏ/ɴ ʟ/ɴ! sᴛᴏᴘ, ғᴏʀ ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ's sᴀᴋᴇ!" ʜᴇ sᴄʀᴇᴀᴍᴇᴅ.

sʜᴇ ɢɪɢɢʟᴇᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ɢɪʀʟ, sᴘɪɴɴɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ, ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴅᴀsʜɪɴɢ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ.

ᴏʜ ɢᴏᴅ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀ ᴍɪsᴛᴀᴋᴇ sʜᴇ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ. A ʀᴏᴏᴋɪᴇ, ɪᴅɪᴏᴛɪᴄ, sᴛᴜᴘɪᴅ ᴀss ᴍɪsᴛᴀᴋᴇ.

sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴘɪɴɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟ ʙʏ ᴅᴀᴍɪᴀɴ, ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴀs ғᴜᴍɪɴɢ ᴍᴀᴅ.

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟʟʏ, sʜᴇ ᴄʜɪᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀsᴇʟғ ʙᴜᴛ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴɴᴏᴄᴇɴᴛ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ.

"Wʜᴇʀᴇ's. Mʏ. Bᴀɢ?!"

"ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜᴜ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ʙᴏᴜᴛ?" sʜᴇ ǫᴜɪᴘᴘᴇᴅ.

"ʏᴏᴜ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴍᴇᴀɴ. ɴᴏᴡ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ!" ʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴡʟᴇᴅ, ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴄʟᴏsᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ.

"ᴡᴇʟʟ, sᴡᴇᴇᴛ ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋs, ᴀs ᴀ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴏғ ғᴀᴄᴛ, ɪ ᴅᴏ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ɪ'ᴅ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴀ," sʜᴇ sᴍɪʟᴇᴅ.

"ᴡʜᴀᴛ's ᴛʜɪs ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʟ/ɴ?" ʜᴇ sᴇᴇᴛʜᴇᴅ.

"ʀᴇᴠᴇɴɢᴇ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇssᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴏᴜʀ ᴘʀᴏᴊᴇᴄᴛ, ɪ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴀɢ," sʜᴇ sᴍɪʟᴇᴅ.

"WHY?!"

"ʜᴍᴍ sᴡᴇᴇᴛʜᴇᴀʀᴛ, ɪsɴ'ᴛ ɪᴛ ᴏʙᴠɪᴏᴜs. ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ I CAN," sʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇᴅ.

"ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴍʏ ʙᴀɢ ɪs? ᴏʀ ᴅᴏ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ғᴏʀᴄᴇ ɪᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ?" ʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴍᴀɴᴅᴇᴅ.

"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ, ʜᴜɴɴʏ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ sᴏᴜɴᴅs ɪɴᴛʀᴜɪɢɪɴɢ. ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ, ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ɪᴅᴇᴀ ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ɢᴇᴛ ɪᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ, ᴊᴜᴅɢɪɴɢ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟᴏsᴇ ᴘʀᴏxɪᴍɪᴛʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜ ɪs ғʀᴏᴍ ᴍɪɴᴇ," sʜᴇ ᴊᴏᴋᴇᴅ.

Dᴀᴍɪᴀɴ sɪɢʜᴇᴅ, sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ɪɴᴅᴇᴇᴅ, ʀɪɢʜᴛ.

ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴏɴғᴇssᴇᴅ, ɴᴇɪᴛʜᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ sʜᴇ. ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ғʟɪʀᴛᴇᴅ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs ᴍᴜᴛᴜᴀʟ.

Hᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ. Tᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ sʜᴇ ғᴇʟᴛ. Tᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪᴘs ᴏɴ ʜɪs.

Sᴏ ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅ. Hᴇ ᴄʟᴏsᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴀᴘ ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜs, ʟɪᴘs ʙʀᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀ sᴏ sʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ.

sʜᴇ ᴋɪssᴇᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ, ᴡʀᴀᴘᴘɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴍs ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜɪᴍ. ғɪʀᴇᴡᴏʀᴋs ᴇxᴘʟᴏᴅᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟɪᴘs ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ɪɴ sʏɴᴄ, ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ. sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs sᴛɪʟʟ ᴘʀᴇssᴇᴅ ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟ, ᴏɴᴇ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴɢ ʜɪs ɴᴇᴄᴋ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs ʜᴀɪʀ.

sʜᴇ ᴘᴜʟʟᴇᴅ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ғɪʀsᴛ, sᴍɪʟɪɴɢ ʙʀɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʙʟᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴀᴅʟʏ.

"7A, ʙғ/ɴ's ᴛᴀʙʟᴇ," sʜᴇ ᴡʜɪsᴘᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜɪs ᴇᴀʀ.

Hᴇ ᴅᴀsʜᴇᴅ, ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴘᴇᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪᴘs ᴀs sʜᴇ ɢʀɪɴɴᴇᴅ ɢᴏᴏғɪʟʏ.

"ʜᴇʜ. ᴄᴜᴛᴇ."


End file.
